An End Once and For All
by tokenblackguy
Summary: For my Shepard there was only one choice to make. My take on his decision and final thoughts.


**An End Once and For All**

He stared at the three choices in front of him giving by the Catalyst. His mind was still trying to comprehend everything was happening and exactly what he needed to do. The wound on his side and his various injuries made it hard to even stand. His pistol held loosely in his hand as his arm hung limp, weak from the surprise shot the marauder got off. His whole body cried out to him in pain, making him want to give up but he was so close to end.

He continued to look at his choices...he glanced briefly at each one before taking that first step towards his destination. Each step only brought him more pain and only left him more weaker but he kept pushing himself. He was so damn close…he wouldn't dare die before putting a stop to the reapers.

He glanced at the destroy option and knew he couldn't choose it. He had fought so hard to establish a peace between both the quarians and geth especially after legion's sacrifice to give the geth life. He would never make that decision to wipe out all synthetic life, he wanted to prove the Catalyst wrong and make him eat his words. Shepard was confident that the races of the galaxy would unite like they did today to ensure a better future for all.

He briefly thought of Joker and his request to keep Edi safe. He smiled as he continued his slow walk telling himself that this may give Joker and Edi that future they wanted together.

Synthesis…

The choice to merge organic and synthetics to render the cycle useless and make the reapers purpose had been tempting but no. He wouldn't strip the races of whom and what they were to turn them into something they wouldn't want to be. Shepard couldn't make that choice no matter who he was and what he had sacrificed to unite them all.

It only left one choice and one choice only…

He continued up the ramp slowly, his legs almost giving up on him as he reached the top. The only thing keeping him alive was the thought of ensuring everyone's future. While he couldn't say what would happen in the future in years to come, at least they could heal and grow.

The blue handles of the control option grew closer with each step and his resolve only grew more. It didn't matter if he died…as long as he made the Reapers leave forever never to return he didn't care. This was the only way.

The Illusive man had been indoctrinated and couldn't control the Reapers. He would have only destroyed other races to ensure humanity's future, leaving a dark future for the galaxy. Maybe…just maybe Shepard could control the reapers. His mind had absorbed the prothean beacon which would have left most weak minded individuals brain dead. He had been rebuilt by Cerberus with synthetic parts making him better and stronger. If anyone could control the Reapers, it could possibly be him.

Shepard dropped his pistol as he glanced down at the handles. He only hesitated briefly before placing one hand on one of the handles covered in blue static. He felt it instantly, a tearing sensation that swept over his whole body, he lifted his other hand and grabbed the other handle.

A blue static blast shoots forth passing through him and surrounding him. He only felt pain…every inch of his body felt like it was being torn apart. He struggled to maintain his grip on the handles as his felt himself being ripped apart. He dropped to one knee, and his hand slipped away. Even as his felt his whole body tear away and disappear, his mind drifted back to everyone he cared for.

_Joker…who had stayed with him from the beginning flying him through the worst storms. _

_Kaiden…who sacrificed himself to protect the nuke and destroy Saren's base._

_Liara…and the close bond they shared through everything that had happened._

_Tali…and her fight to claim her homeland while fighting for peace._

_Garrus…who stood with Shepard through it all and had become a brother to him. _

_Wrex…the krogan who only wanted to unite his people and ensure their survival. _

Shepard stood slowly even as he felt as if his very soul was being ripped from him. He struggled not to cry out in pain trying to once again grab the handle.

_Anderson…the man who had guided him and believed in him through everything._

_Miranda…the ex-Cerberus who only wish to protect her sister from her father._

_Jacob…the man who fought to be better than his father._

_Jack…who went from a being a loose cannon to mature teacher who cared for her students._

_Mordin…the scientist who sacrificed everything to cure the genophage and undo his past mistakes._

_Grunt…the tank breed krogan who longed to fight and find a clan to be apart of._

_Samara…the justicar who would sacrifice everything to protect her daughters or even kill one to ensure they didn't plague the galaxy._

_Zaeed...the mercenary who Shepard swapped old stories of battles in their past._

_Kasumi…the expert thief with a kind heart who always snuck up on him._

_Thane…the drell assassin who tried to do as much good as he could before he died and recited a drell prayer of redemption just for Shepard._

_Legion…the geth A.I who finally became a true individual before sacrificing himself for all geth._

He stood up fully as he grabbed the handle with all his might and didn't let go. He felt the pain slowly leave as his body as he felt his whole being fade away.

_James…the soldier who would do anything to get the job done no matter the cost._

_Javik…the prothean who sought vengeance against the Reapers before joining his people._

_Edi…who given a body became a human in Shepard's eyes and found love._

His only regret was not going back to Ashley and settling down. He had hoped to survive and marry her and have little Shepard babies but he knew deep down it wouldn't happen. He remembered every moment with her…the good and the bad. He remembered the way her lips felt against his and the warmth from her body as they lay in bed after making love. He wish he could have held her once last time…kissed her one last time…told her he loved her one last time, but he would die knowing he did all he could for her. That was enough for him.

_Ashley smiled at him as he gazed at her marveling in her beauty, wondering how he got so lucky to have someone like her. He pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately before staring her in her eyes whispering his love for her._

Shepard felt as if he was floating as his vision dimmed seeing only a bright blue light. He no longer felt as if his body was being ripped to pieces…he no longer felt pain. As the last of his body vanished, a smile stretched across his face as he thought of Ashley.

* * *

><p>Author: This is how I felt my Shepard would have chosen and what he was thinking in his final moments. I left out the last parts to the ending because I like to pretend things turn out rather differently instead. So yea enjoy, its been 5 long years and I'm glad I got to experience this amazing trilogy.<p>

As for my other story absent door, I have not given up on it, I'm just not liking the direction I took so I hope to change somethings before spitting out 2-3 chapters to jump start it back to life.


End file.
